Paper Clips
by Ixcythan
Summary: She knew the team would never last. They were always playing instead of practicing. But she didn’t know that the cause of it would be…ugh pairings inside, OC’s included Rated T to be safe
1. Holding it Together

**Paper Clips**

Summary: She knew the team would never last. They were always playing instead of practicing. But she didn't know that the cause of it would be…ugh[pairings inside, OC's included]

Quite a few pairings here: MaxOC  
TalaOC  
KaiOC  
ReiOC  
OliverOC

Chapter One: Holding it Together

Cynthia tilted her head and gazed at the now incredibly scribbled on science board. It was the second to last day of her eighth grade school year, and her class decided to celebrate it by drawing on the board. So did the last two classes before her.

"Come on, draw something," Kayla said, handing her a maroon marker.

"I will, once I find room," Cynthia laughed nervously.

Kayla gave a quick grin before taking the eraser and making a large streak on the board.

Cynthia gapped, "That's un-humane."

"Just write something," Kayla shrugged it off.

Cynthia nodded and in large letters wrote: 'I REPRESENT THE UNSALTED PEANUTS!'

It was a school band and beyblade team.  
Well…mainly band, they really sucked at beyblading.

"You represent the worst band and beyblading team ever?" Pauline asked, looking at Cynthia's words, "Can't your team beyblade better than them?"

"Probably," Cynthia laughed, "They just need a good coach, that's all."

"Why don't you train them?" Pauline asked.

"You'll train us?!" Sean asked, popping up out of nowhere.

"Um…well…I'm not all that good…" Cynthia said.

"When you shoot, your beyblade makes it into the stadium. Our coach doesn't need to be good, she just needs to be better than us."

Cynthia sighed, "Fine."

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom to get to their fourth period class. Cynthia strolled into history and took a seat next to her best friend, Brandy.

"Hey," Brandy grinned.

Cynthia smiled back, "Whats up?"

"Well…another wonderful history class," She said sarcastically, "You?"

"I have to work on how the hell I'm going to turn the Unsalted Peanuts into the next World Champs,"

"Are you serious?" Brandy asked, trying not to crack a smile.

"So serious," Cynthia shook her head.

"Good luck," Her friend grinned, patting her on the back.

~*~

Cynthia specifically told everyone to be here at noon on Saturday. She beat it into their heads over and over not to be late, and guess what? Saturday comes, and every one of them is late.

Sean, the team captain ran up to Cynthia panting harshly, "S-sorry, but we ran into a bit of an obstacle,"

Cynthia gave him a questioning look.

"These beybladers insulted our skills," Sean started.

"Who doesn't?" Cynthia interrupted.

Sean gave her a look.

"Okay, sorry, continue,"

"So we tried to fight them, but they creamed us and stole our beyblades,"

"Stole your beyblades?" Cynthia asked a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you. Leroy is fighting them now, but he won't last long,"

Cynthia followed Sean to the Metropolitan Park and sure enough, Leroy was barely surviving a battle.

Cynthia glared at Leroy's opponent, "Hey! Stop this battle, they're not anywhere near qualified to be battling!"

The girl turned around and gave Cynthia a smirk.

* * *

End of Chapter One

But!

I didn't really give any information on Cynthia or any other OC, soooo…here we go.  
PROFILES!

Name: Cynthia Roberts  
Age: 14  
Hair: Long, wavy, black  
Eyes: Brown  
Team: Feared Bladers  
Job: Grocery Store Cashier  
Personality: Usually calm, but easily amused and shocked. Sugar makes the world go 'round for this girl, so she's usually munching on something. Hyperactivity seems to attack at random moments, which adds interest in everyone's lives. And did I mention she has a short temper?

Name: Brandy Eggleston  
Age: 14  
Hair: Short, black  
Eyes: Brown  
Team: No team—just hangs around the Feared Bladers  
Personality: Calm most the time, but will kick anyone's ass that insults her or Cynthia. She's into fighting more than beyblading, but that doesn't mean she can't beyblade. She's a fast reader, but refuses to read anything that seems boring in the first page.

The Unsalted Peanuts  
(There really is a group at my school that started a band with this name…)

Name: Sean  
Age: 13  
Hair: Short, red  
Eyes: green  
Personality: Pretends to be cool, but he's such a loser. He might try to hit on a girl, but she won't know it because he's really bad at that. He's the lead singer of the band.

Name: Joey  
Age: 14  
Hair: Curly, poofy, black  
Eyes: No one knows, his hair is it the way  
Personality: He's pretty cool and can start a conversation with anybody, but the conversation is always short. He doesn't talk when he doesn't have to. He's the guitar player of the band.

Name: Aaron  
Age: 14  
Hair: Short, black, spiked  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Personality: He doesn't talk, but he gives great hugs? He's the bass player.

Name: Leroy  
Age: 13  
Hair: Very short, black  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Personality: He loves doing things to impress girls and can sweet talk like no one else. He's athletic and has great interpersonal skills. Makes you wonder how he got stuck with this bunch, doesn't it? He's friends with almost everyone but he finds a way to include everyone in a conversation. He's the drummer.


	2. Colors

**Paper Clips**

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or any of the characters from beyblade.

Things you need to know: This takes place in season one, because personally, that was the best season for me.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Colors**

"Are you their team leader?" The girl asked.

"No, I'm their coach," Cynthia glared.

"You're not a very good one," The girl laughed.

"I haven't even started yet," Cynthia pursed her lips, "Whats your name?"

"It's proper manners to state your own name before asking for someone else's," This girl was a pain in the ass.

"My name is Cynthia, what's yours?"

"Kara," The girl said, flipping her turquoise hair.

"Well, Kara, I want you to give this team their blades back," Cynthia ordered.

"Battle me for them," She said, raising her hand to catch both her blade and Leroy's.

"Come on Cynthia, you can do it!" Sean cheered.

Cynthia sighed, "Fine, whatever." She walked up to the beystadium and got her shooter ready.

Kara did the same, but before either of them could move, "Kara Alexandra Monroe, what did I tell you about fighting others while were here," another female walked up to the stadium and knocked the announcer to the side.

" S-Sara, I was just playing—getting some practice in, like you're always hounding me to," Kara lied.

"Stop lying and give those poor bladers back their blades," Sara instructed. Cynthia thought she must've been the team leader.

Kara sighed and tossed the Unsalted Peanuts back their blades, "Here punks, I didn't want them anyway."

"Sorry for the trouble she's caused," Sara apologized, "We don't mean any harm,"

Cynthia smiled, "It's fine,"

"I'm Sara Scott, by the way,"

"Cynthia, um, Cynthia Roberts," She smiled and shook Sara's hand.

"Do you mind helping us with something?" Sara asked.

"Oh sure, what do you need?" Cynthia replied.

"The BBA, where is it?"

Cynthia gave Sara instructions to the BBA building, and the team took off.

~*~

Sara sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kara squirmed, "Shut up,"

"Just be glad I caught you instead of Flora," Sara said.

Kara nodded, "That would've turned bloody,"

Sara nodded before looking at the street sign, "And…we're here!" she said turning to the right, revealing the BBA building.

"Finally," A short girl who looked like she was six said, "You took forever," she pouted.

"Aw Cocoa," Sara grinning, ruffling the girls hair.

The girl knocked Sara's hand away before fixing her hair and putting her hood up. It had bear ears attached to it, "I told you not to call me that! My name is Meagan!" She yelled.

"But that name just doesn't fit you squirt," Kara said, knocking the girl's hood down.

"Plus, Cocoa's your middle name," Sara grinning, walking into the building.

'Cocoa' hmphed and followed Sara, as did Kara. Almost instantly everyone spotted Flora (She was very noticeable) and walked over to her, "Who's this?" Sara asked, pointing to the group Flora was sitting with.

"The bladebreakers," Flora answered.

"I'm Tyson! Winner of the Asian Tournament here!" The boy with black hair grinned.

"And I'm Max," The blonde greeted.

"Rei," The one with this hair in a long ponytail greeted.

Two of the boys didn't talk. One was typing away at his computer and the other just looked bored.

"What took so long?" Flora asked.

"Kara started a fight," Sara said.

"Hey!" Kara glared at Sara.

Cocoa laughed and squeezed her plush white seal to her stomach.

Flora sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "With who?"

"Some un-knowns," Kara shrugged.

Flora glared at Kara, "No more battling until the tournament,"

"Ah yes, the American Tournament!" Tyson grinned, "I'm so winning it!"

"You wish," Flora smirked.

~Meanwhile~

Sean was spying on the two teams that were arguing over who was going to win the American Tournaments. He was hoping they would start a battle or something because this was just boring. Maybe he should've stayed for practice…

Leroy and Joey ran up to Sean, who shoved both of them against the wall, "Sh, do you want me to get caught?"

Leroy rolled his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Just checking out some beybladers, one of them are the Bladebreakers. Apparently they won the Asian tournaments, so they have to be good,"

Leroy took a peak at them, "The girls or the boys?"

"The boys,"

"Well, are you almost done?" Joey asked, "Cynthia's mad,"

Sean shrugged, "So? She's not my mom,"

"But I'm your coach," Cynthia said walking up to the group of boys, Aaron by her side.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Well, I learn by acting so I can only get better if I battle people better!" he yelled, raising his shooter and pointing it at the table the two teams used to be sitting at.

Keyword: Used

They were gone.

"W-where they go?" Sean asked.

"They went to go check out the All Starz," Leroy explained.

"The who?" Sean asked.

Cynthia sighed, "Do you know anything about beyblading?"

"Um…"

"They're pretty much the best beyblading team in America,"

"So you're saying I should battle them instead!" Sean grinned.

"No I—Sean, get back here!" Cynthia ran after him.

The rest of the team just sort of shared looks with each other before following the two.

~Meanwhile~ 

"Remind me again why this was so important?" Kara asked, stuck in a very uncomfortable position. This floor was covered in protective lasers.

"Maybe we should head back…" Kenny said.

"Oh, great idea, just one problem," Tyson gave Kenny a look.

Max started to look around to see if he could step any further, but then, "Mom!" he yelled, running to a lady who just walked by.

Of course he activated a laser…

Max's mom turned to look at her son, but before Max could run up to her, Kai tackled him to the ground. That practically saved his life from being cut in half by a glass wall.

"Hey punk, what the hell are you doing here?!" Kara yelled, making everyone turn their heads to look at her.

"Battle me!" A short red-headed kid yelled.

"Ugh. I already beat you once, can't you go away?" Kara asked, flipping her hair.

"Who're you?" Tyson asked.

"Sean!" Sean grinned.

"Uh…it's nice to meet you and all, but it's really not the time," Max said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"We need to find a way to get pass that door," Kenny said.

"Back up!" Tyson yelled, shooting his beyblade at the wall. It bounced off and Tyson caught it, a confused expression on his face.

"It didn't even scratch it!" Kenny observed.

"Well, of course not, the BBA is strongly protected," Cynthia said, walking up to the group of people.

Sara turned around, "Oh Cynthia, what a coincidence,"

"Not really…he was spying on you," she said, jutting a thumb over at Sean.

"I was not!" Sean yelled.

"Yeah…right," Cynthia rolled her eyes, "Now come on,"

"Still gonna try to coach the brat?" Kara asked, "It seems like trying to do the impossible,"

"Don't you think I know that?" Cynthia asked.

"Hey! Coaches are supposed to be optimistic!"

"Oh I'm sorry…I meant, 'I bet with a whole bunch of practice and hard work you'll be able to win the American Tournaments!'"

"Really?!"

"No."

"Well, with practice, hard work, and a bit of technology I bet he can become real good," A voice said from behind.

Cynthia turned around, "Oh my god,"

"Thanks!" Sean grinned, "Who're you?"

Cynthia hit him upside the head, "The All Starz,"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

That was sort of long…

Anyway! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Pick Locks

**Paper Clips**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in the wonderful anime series.

**Chapter Three: Pick Locks**

(By the way…the chapters are named after things that revolve around paper clips, and will make sense at the end of the story…I hope)

~With the Bladebreakers~ 

Tyson was sitting on his bed sulking, "How could he beat Rei?!"

"It's not Rei's fault he lost, their bitbeasts are incredibly strong," Kenny said, "Did you see the way he shattered the glass?"

Tyson nodded, "But I'm sure we can beat them! With enough practice…"

"Then we better get started," Rei sighed.

~With the Unsalted Peanuts~ 

"Ya think Cynthia can make us as good as the uh…"

"All Starz?" Leroy asked Sean.

Sean nodded, "Yeah, you think she can?"

"I doubt it, did you see how strong they were? Even the Bladebreakers were impressed and they're insanely good!" Leroy said, raising his hands up to exaggerate the point.

Sean frowned, "But the guy said that with practice and hard work—"

"And technology," Joey interrupted, "Did you see that place? Our technology can't hold a candle to theirs,"

Sean pouted, "So not fair,"

~With the Feared Bladers~

Cynthia looked around at her teammates who were all glaring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You can't train another team, especially not during the championships!" Randy, the team captain ordered.

"It's not like were part of the championships or anything," Cynthia said, "So what's the big deal?"

"The 'Big deal' is that people who are actually in the championships could be spying on you. You'd practically be teaching them our tricks," Jake yelled.

"Guys, Sean's team doesn't know how to shoot accurately yet. I'm sure all the teams participating in the American Tournaments can shoot their blade in the stadium," Cynthia sighed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Girls, they're complete idiots, why did we let one on the team again Randy?"

Jake looked over at his twin, "Cynthia might be stupid, but not all girls are,"

Cynthia twitched, "Hey!"

Jack smirked, "Well it's true,"

~With the Feverous Females~ (Yes, that is their name, get over it)

Kara tossed a ball up and down from her position on the bed, "The Bladebreakers, the All Starz, the Bladebreakers, the All Starz, who do you, think will win?"

"Does it matter?" Cocoa asked, "We'll beat them both,"

"Well, we need to come up with a strategy for both teams anyway," Flora said, "We'll be fighting the All Starz before we fight the Bladebreakers,"

"Oh yeah…" Sara mused.

Flora suddenly glared at all of her teammates, "On another note, I will accept no romance to occur during our trip here. They will take your focus off of our victory and can possibly make you bring less than your best to the stadium,"

Kara saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

Flora spun around on her heal and walked toward the door, her angelic white hair flowing behind her, "If you don't obey my orders, you will be removed from the team. All of you here can be easily replaced, especially you Kara," she threatened before walking through the doorway.

Kara pinched her nose, "Bitch,"

Sara hit Kara, "Watch the language," she said, jutting her thumb over at Cocoa.

"Well she is!" Kara huffed.

"Angel on the outside, demon on the inside," Cocoa agreed.

* * *

End of Chapter Three

(This was so not a filler chapter…NO WAIT! IT'S A CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT CHAPTER! That's it…yeah.)


	4. Providing Entertainment

**Paper Clips**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade of any of the characters in the show.

**Chapter Four: Providing Entertainment**

It was the first day of the American Tournaments and everyone was waiting restlessly in the Glitter Dome to see who would be fighting in the first round. The Feverous Females from Jacksonville, Florida against the Pyromaniacs from Phoenix, Arizona were picked to go first.

Flora's light pink eyes (Made possible thanks to contacts) bore into the back of Kara's head as the blader flipped her hair and started to walk up to the beystadium, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kara looked back to give Flora a shocked look, "What do you mean? I'm battling,"

"I never said you were first," she said disdainfully.

"But I'm always first!" Kara yelled.

"We're here to win though. I don't think you stand a chance," Flora said.

"These are just amateurs, Flora, trust me," Kara said, walking up to the stadium. Flora let out a loud sigh of disappointment.

"Took you long enough," Kara's opponent, Matt, taunted from the other side of the stadium.

Kara smirked, "Why should I hurry to fight a battle that will last only a few seconds?"

Matt narrowed his eyes and got his shooter ready, "I'll show you who will end the battle in just a few seconds,"

The announcer introduced the two bladers and the stadium. It was a miniature replica of the statue of liberty. The middle of the bowl was filled with water, not giving the bladers much room to blade in.

"Let it rip!" Jazzman yelled and Kara shot her beyblade as did Matt. The two went at it for a while, before Kara sped her beyblade up, making it go past Matt's beyblade.

"Running away are you?" Matt asked.

Kara smirked and brought her beyblade around so it was tailing Matt's. Then she slammed into him, sending his beyblade flying out of the stadium.

Matt groaned, "Dammit!" he cried out.

Kara caught her beyblade and strutted back to the bench where her teammates waited for her. Sara gave her a big smile and congratulated her, Cocoa clapped her hands, and Flora couldn't look any less impressed.

"You took too long," Flora said, "It's becoming more obvious everyday that you don't belong with us,"

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and started to yell at Flora, "Hey! Just because I don't have a bitbeast doesn't make me any worse than a blader who does!"

"But it does," Flora said, "You'll see what I mean, when a bitbeast crushes your beyblade without breaking a sweat,"

Kara gritted her teeth and marched out of the stadium. She went outside to get a breath of fresh air, because Flora could really stress a girl out. The Bladebreakers, who had just finished a match of their own, walked over to Kara.

"You okay?" Rei asked, giving Kara a concerned look.

"I'm fine," she said coldly.

"You don't seem fine," Tyson said.

"Well I am!" she snapped.

Everyone took a step back, "Hey, were here if you need to talk, okay?" Rei said. The team nodded.

"It's…Flora," Kara confessed.

"Your team leader? What about her?" Kenny asked.

"She keeps threatening to kick me off the team, always telling me I'm not good enough and that I don't belong. Just because I don't have a stupid bitbeast!" Kara cried out.

Kai looked over at the conversation interested.

"You don't have a bitbeast?" Rei asked, surprised.

"No, but the rest of my team does, and I blade just as good as they do! It pisses me off…" Kara sighed.

Rei ruffled her hair, chuckling slightly.

Kara blinked, before knocking his hand away and fixing her hair, "What're you laughing at?!"

"Oh…nothing. I'll see you later okay?" Rei said, before walking off with the rest of his team.

~In the Crowd~

Cynthia watched the Feverous Females intently. It was obvious that they were going to win; their skill was so much higher than the Pyromaniacs.

She saw a smirk on Sara's face before she crashed her beyblade into her opponents, practically shattering it to pieces.

Cynthia's mouth hung open, "Oh snap,"

Randy took in a sharp intake of breath, "So much power,"

Cynthia stood up, "Woo! GO SARA!"

Randy looked up at her, "You know her?"

"Thanks to the Unsalted Peanuts," she smiled.

~With the Blade Breakers~

"So…the team we thought was a bit of a threat has a girl without a bitbeast," Tyson said.

Rei nodded, "I hate to admit it, but she really won't be a threat without one,"

Kenny shrugged, "Her beyblade has power,"

"Not much," Rei said, as Kenny sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter," Kai said, "By the time we fight their team—if they even get that far—they probably won't let her fight and send the girls with bitbeasts into battle,"

"Whoa Kai," Tyson gasped.

"Hm?"

"That's more words than you say in a week,"

Max and Tyson laughed and Kenny sighed, "Stay focused guys!"

"Aw come on, don't we get a little time off?" Tyson moaned.

"Yeah! We just finished our battle," Max complained.

"Okay, we can go out to eat to relax but after that, practice!" The Chief ordered.

"Out to eat?!" Tyson asked excited.

"And the Chief is paying!" Rei grinned.

"W-what? I never said that!" Kenny stressed.

"Say what?" Rei asked.

"That I'd pay!"

"You just did,"

"Hey!" Kenny yelled.

Everyone (Except Kai and Kenny) laughed before running to the nearest bistro. Once they got there they saw two familiar groups who were both bickering and laughing. There was another group there that they didn't know, though.

Cynthia used Randy as a pole and leaned against him, a bored expression on her face, "Sean…"

"You couldn't beat me if you tried!" He taunted.

Kara twitched slightly, "I already beat you, why can't you understand that?"

Jack and Jake laughed before a smirk spread across both of their faces, "Is the girl too scared to fight?" they asked in unison.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "Sorry," she looked at Kara.

Kara sighed, "Whatever,"

Sara laughed, "Aw, your just upset that Flora yelled at you," she said, patting the girl on the shoulder.

"Where is Flora anyway?" Cocoa asked, playing with her stuffed white tiger.

"Your team leader just abandons you?" Joey asked.

"Hey, ours does too," Cynthia said, jutting a thumb behind her toward Randy.

"Looks like we have something in common!" Tyson yelled, running to the large group of kids.

Everyone looked his way and gave him a questioning look.

"Kai's almost never with us," Tyson grinned.

Leroy looked over at Sean, "Why can't you be like the other team leaders?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"NEVER AROUND!" Everyone yelled.


End file.
